


Those Who Matter

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Five relationships that shaped Abby Griffin's life, and how she met these peopleFill for Abby Griffin Daily’s Four Day Fall Fest





	Those Who Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 2 of Abby Griffin Daily’s Four Day Fall Fest, which the prompt was Favorite Relationship - I ended up going with five that I absolutely love (I almost included Raven, but Jaha won in the end!!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!

**1.** **Thelonious Jaha**

Abby was one month old when she met him. Thelonious was four months older than her. Their parents knew each other, they were Alpha elite, with members in the Council and big places. From the day they were born, they were destined to bigger things – a future opened to them, with the walls of the Ark and their imagination as restriction.

The Walters had come to the Jahas for the evening, the men would watch an old match, while the women would talk, rest after a tiring first month of motherhood. But those weren’t the important relationships taking place that night.

In the bedroom, newborn Abby had been laid on the crib next to Theo, and at some point they woke up, and while none could speak, they look at each other, hands reaching for each other, Abby as she would be known to always do, reached first.

Besides her parents, this was the first meaning relationship Abigail Walters made.

* * *

**2.** **Callie Cartwig**

Classes started today, 1st grade. Until now Abby had only known Alpha station kids, that was how it was organized for children before they turned six. But with the first letters and numbers came bigger classes, with other stations, including a very special girl from Hydra, at least the upper class of Hydra – kids whose parents worked in Go-Sci – had joined.

Callie was not the first person she noticed in class, after all Theo who she had been best friends since she was a baby, but she had been intrigued by Callie. She had sat in the back of class and had been looking at her lap for too long during class, which Abby found suspicious.

“What were you doing in class?” Abby asked coming up to her during break, and she was in the corner playing with some blocks.

“Nothing,” she asked immediately, “I was listening.”

“No, you weren’t,” she said, “What were you doing?”

“Nothing.” Abby was not getting through her, so she promised her something, “I’m not going to tell on you.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” she asked.

“I promise,” she said, offering this girl her pinky for a promise.

“You can never tell on me. Never.”

“Never,” and the girl took her finger then and the promise was done, and she pulled something from her bag – a book.

“I was reading.”

“Reading…”

Abby took the book from her hand and looked at the cover and the drawings, but she couldn’t make out the words.

“You can read?”

“Yeah, I can. It’s _Alice in Wonderland_.”

“Can you read to me?”

“Sure.” She put aside the blocks and opened the book, pulling Abby to sit next to her, and just before she started, she introduced herself, “I’m Callie, by the way.”

* * *

**3.** **Jake Griffin**

Twelve years old and her class became bigger. The last seven years had all been the same, learning with Theo and Cece, spending most of her afternoons with Callie, and trading homework notes with Thelonious; so it was no wonder the three of them were there when Jake comes into her life.

She was already in the classroom – history, which wasn’t her favorite, so she was glad to be done by it in the morning – her head was resting on Callie’s shoulder as she was still sleepy, while her friend was reading as always. Thelonious hadn’t arrived yet, which wasn’t normal for him – he had always been early to everything.

When Abby finally saw Thelonious, he was not alone, he was in conversation with another boy – he wasn’t a stranger (nobody was in the Ark) and she had definitely seen him at the Jahas before. He was blond, with his hair a bit shaggy, and his eyes were light, from what she could see from here, and then he laughed – this loud and smiley laugh, that woke up Abby for real.

“Who’s he?” she asked Callie – she was always more into the gossip than Abby.

“He’s from Mecha. His mother is an engineer.”

“He’s cute.”

“Ohhh… Miss Abby finally thinks someone is cute…” Callie whispered. They had had this talk multiple times, Callie had been having crushes since they were seven – there was Diana, the latest (who was three years older), John, Fred, and Hermione. Abby hadn’t had one yet, but now, looking at this boy – he was cute and his laugh was beautiful.

“Hey,” Callie said, signing for Thelonious to join them.

“Hi,” Thelonious greeted them, “This is Jake Griffin.”

“Callie,” she said waving.

“I’m Abby Walters,” she told him, smiling at him.

“Hi,” he greeted her and smiled back.

That was the moment Abby thought herself in love with Jake Griffin. It wasn’t true. Not yet. But in a few years, she would know what true love was and it would be with him.

 

* * *

**4.** **Clarke Griffin**

There was a special love that was reserved for their children, something young Abby had dreamed of having as often as becoming a doctor. So now as Jake came to her with the baby on his arms, wearing his biggest smile that made her fall in love with him all over again, she felt a new kind of love, anxiously wanting to hold her daughter.

“Here, baby,” Jake said, putting her on her arms, “She’s beautiful.”

“She is,” Abby whispered, finally looking at her little face, with her thin blond hair, as the eyes opened, the same blue of her father’s. “We did good.”

“You did it, Abby.” Abby didn’t answer Jake, and turned her eyes back to her child.

“Hi, baby, Clarke… I’m your mom, and I love you so much. You’re going to grow up to be the strongest and smartest girl.”

“Your mom’s brain.”

“Your father’s courage. And his laugh and his kind heart. And we’re going to love you and protect you until the end of our days,” she promised, kissing the top of her head. And that moment her girl moved, and rested even closer to her chest, relaxing to the sound of her mother’s heartbeats.

* * *

**5.** **Marcus Kane  
**

Abby had seen him around before, of course. They might have been Earth Skills classmates if she remembers things right and he was friends with Jake, she knew that. And she also knew that Callie occasionally slept with him. But now he was coming to her world, Marcus Kane took the seat in front of her in the Council, as the new Commander of the Guards.

Abby smiled at him when he came into the room and took his seat, but he gave her nothing back; his face unreadable in front of her. And then he spoke, he argued with her. But he cared.

People came to these meetings and they wanted them to end in the shortest amount of time, but not him, he kept arguing with her, it didn’t matter how long it would go, he fought her on it – years later she wouldn’t remember what it was about, only that he cared enough about something to stay and fight for it.

At some point, the Chancellor had to stop the meeting and no final agreement was reached that day, but she warned Abby and Marcus that they had until the last meeting to reach a consensus between the two of them and present it.

“Doctor Griffin,” Marcus approached her as the meeting ended.

“Abby, please.”

“Kane,” he introduced himself, stopping her from using his first name. “I was wondering if you want to discuss the proposal now.”

“Sorry… it’s getting late,” she said, “And my daughter is waiting for me.”

“We need to meet.”

“We will, not now. I’ll contact you,” she told him, before turning her back to him, knowing that she would not be shamed for needing to go to her doctor.

“Of course, Abby,” his answer surprised her, “I look forward to continuing this conversation with you.” With that, the long and legendary disagreements between Marcus Kane and Abigail Griffin started.


End file.
